Belong With Me
by Magone
Summary: Gabriella loves Troy, but Troy is with someone else. Can she find a way to be with him or does Troy have to make a decision. FIND OUT!  Troyella


**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

Hey everyone decided to fix this story as well. So, hope you enjoy the better version of this story. I am not rewriting it again. Also this story was inspired by Taylor Swift song, 'You Belong with me".

Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since birth. Now when one has feelings for the other; how are they going to resolve it?

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Gabriella Montez was doing her homework on a typical Tuesday night. Out of nowhere she hears arguing coming from none other then her best friend Troy Bolton's house. She got off her bed and looked out the window. She saw him arguing on the phone. She bet his girlfriend Tiffany probably got mad at him for something he said to her. She looked down and shook her head in disappointment and whispered to herself, "She doesn't get your humor like I do, Troy".

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Gabriella then turned around and headed back to her bed. She stopped when she heard a familiar tune coming from her I-pod. She smiled and began to dance. Next door, Troy heard some familiar music coming from somewhere. He stopped working on his homework and looked out the window. He saw a familiar brunette dancing around in her pj's. He started laughing.

"She's so beautiful", he thought.

Once Gabriella stopped dancing, he quickly got back to work. Gabriella looked out her bedroom window again and saw Troy working on his homework. She turned around and walked back to her bed. She laid down on her stomach and began working on her Algebra 2 homework. She huffed and whispered, "She will never get you like I do either, Troy".

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was now Wednesday and Gabriella was sitting on the gym bleachers watching the basketball team practice for their game Friday. She was mostly watching Troy, admiring his muscles from afar. Coach Bolton blew his whistle, signaling for the boys to take a break. Troy went to go get his sweat towel, but stopped once he saw Gabriella sitting down looking at him. He ran to her pulling her into a big hug causing her to let out a few giggles. They pulled a part, which gave Troy enough time to study what she's wearing.

"Man, even in t-shirts…she still looks gorgeous", he thought.

"Its good to see you ella", he said pulling her into another hug.

"It's good to see you too Troy", she whispered back in his ear.

He shivered once her breath rush against his ear. Once he was about to talk again, Tiffany walked over towards them and pulled Troy into a kiss. Gabriella looked down feeling her heart break slowly.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

"I guess I'll see you around then", she said turning and grabbing her things.

Troy heard her words and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Gabriella…GABRIELLA", he shouted.

Gabriella continued to walk to door. Once she stepped out…she stopped and whispered, "You belong with me".

Tiffany grabbed Troy's face.

"Baby, what's wrong", she asked.

Troy pushed her away with a look of anger and disgust on his face.

"BECAUSE OF YOU…I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", he yelled. He turned around once he heard his dad's whistle go off. Tiffany looked at Troy with her jaw dropped and huffed back to the other cheerleaders.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

As soon as Troy got home, he grabbed his house phone and called Gabriella.

"_Hello",_ came a voice on the other line.

"Gabriella", Troy asked quietly.

"_Troy",_ Gabriella called back.

"Hey listen um… do you want to hang out tomorrow?", he asked.

"_Troy, why are asking me this? Aren't you suppose to be going 'out' with Tiffany tomorrow?", _she replied.

"No, I want to hang out with my most beautiful best friend tomorrow…that is if she will let me hang out with her", he said smiling.

Gabriella smiled on the other end and looked out her window.

"_Troy, you do know that we have school tomorrow so….how exactly are we suppose to hang out tomorrow?",_ she asked.

"How about we skip school…cause there is no way that I'm missing a day to hang out with you", he suggested.

"_How about we walk through the park like old times and maybe go for some ice cream",_ she said on the other end with the smile still upon her face.

"That sounds good to me. So, I'll see you tomorrow ella. Good night", he said. Gabriella smiled and they both hung up. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces that night.

The next day both Troy and Gabriella pretended to be sick. Once their parents left the house, they jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Both walked out the door and headed to the others direction. Once Troy saw the pretty curly, he smiled. Gabriella looked over at him and ran into his arms. Troy then puts her down and grabs her hand. They walk to the ice cream shop; Troy got chocolate ice cream and Gabriella got cookies & cream ice cream. Then they walked to the park.

Once at the park, they sat down on the swings.

"So, your big game is tomorrow. Pretty nervous huh", Gabriella asked eating her ice cream and looking at Troy.

"Not so much, but I do want to see you there", Troy said.

Ella looked away from Troy. Troy turned her chin so she can face him again.

"Why wont you come...? Infact how come you haven't been to my past games huh", he asked.

Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"What makes you think I haven't been to your games", she mumbled.

"Well, whenever you did go to my games…you always sat in the front row to cheer me on and you'd wear my jersey", he said.

"I'll go to the game tomorrow if we drop this topic, please", ella pleaded.

"Ok, well lets finish our walk", he suggested.

She smiled and nodded. As they walked…they shared laughs and stories. At one point music was playing from nowhere and Troy danced with Gabriella, not really caring who was watching. They continued walking afterwards. They finally stopped infront of Gabriella's home.

"Thanks Troy for an amazing day", she said with a big smile on her face.

"Anything for you Ella. I'll see you tomorrow then", he said.

He turned to walk back to his house when he heard Gabriella whisper, "I love you Troy". Gabriella shut the door quickly before he turned around and saw her tears. Troy walked inside his house and landed on his bed…shedding tears of his own for his heart ached to be with Ella.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong me_

Everyone was cheering like crazy on the bleachers. Gabriella looked up from her seat in the front row and giggled at some boys attempts to sing. She was there liked she had promised, causing Troy to smile once he saw her sit down in the beginning of the game. Troy got a foul almost at the end of the game, the crowd cheered for him. Gabriella couldn't take the shouting so she looked at Troy one last time before getting up and leaving the gymnasium. Troy was at the shouting line, but turned his head in time to see Gabriella leave through the gym doors.

"No go after her", he thought.

He ran over to Chad and handed him the ball.

"You take it here for now", Troy said leaving his friend confused as everyone was yelling at him to return to the game. Troy opened his gym locker and quickly changed. Then he ran back out and stopped infront of Tiffany.

"Its over, we're done", he said leaving Tiffany this time shocked.

He ran out the gym doors and headed into the parking lot. He opened the door to his black BMW and drove off. He thanked god that almost everyone in town was at the game and he sped up.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

Troy pulled up in his driveway pushing the button to open the garage. He parked his car and quickly jumped out, not without shutting the garbage. He headed into his backyard and climbed over the fence that separated both his and Gabriella's house. He climbed up her tree and jumped onto her balcony.

_I'm the on who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

He pulled out the key that Ella made a copy of for him and opened her door. Once inside, he heard her garage open…meaning she was home. Gabriella shut her garage and headed inside her house. She took off her sneakers and walked upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and placed her keys in her little basket and her sneakers by the door. She shut the door, then turned to see Troy standing in the other corner of the room. To say that she wasn't surprised was an understatement. Both were caught in a staring contest between the other.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Troy started walking towards her never breaking their gaze as Gabriella did the same. Both stopped in the middle of the room. Troy whispered those four words that Gabriella has been dying to hear.

"I love you too", he whispered.

Gabriella quickly smashed her lips against his and took off his shirt. Troy lifted her up and threw her gently on her bed. He slowly climbed on top, shedding both their clothing until both were stark naked.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Troy gazed at her beautiful body causing her to blush.

"Don't be shy, your beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful", he said kissing her neck and then her lips.

He leaned their foreheads together, before asking in a husky voice, "Are you sure you want this Ella"?

"Yes Troy. Please…make me yours forever", she said.

He nodded and gently thrust into her. She grabbed a hold of him tightly. Troy waited until she was use to him, until she nodded for him to continue. He gently pulled in and out causing her to moan and groan. It was music to his ears, so he sped up a bit.

"Ohhhhh, god Troy. Faster…faster baby please", she said. Troy leaned down and kissed her going faster.

He kept thrusting in and out until he felt her close around him.

"I'm about to cum Troy", she said breathlessly.

"Me too baby, come with me", he replied back.

Both gasped at their climax, Troy laid his head on Gabriella's chest. Both trying to regain their breath.

"I love you Troy", Gabriella said rubbing her fingers through his now sweaty hair.

"I love you too Ella", he said kissing her sweetly.

Both then fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Gabriella woke up to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty", Troy said kissing her.

Once they pulled apart she smiled.

"Now, this is what I call a wake-up call", she said kissing him again.

Troy played with her a bit and gazed at her.

"You'll always belong to me", Gabriella whispered rubbing Troy's cheek.

Troy smiled and kissed her.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

AN: Hey guys, just wanted to fix this story. So tell me what you think.

Magone.


End file.
